Having it
by Miss Barbara
Summary: Nothing worth having in this world comes easy, and McGee knows how it feels, just a silly one-shot


**I was just watching a scrubs clip on youtube, and i got inspired by it. It is just a one-shot, and not beta-ed, So sorry for bad grammar in advance.**

**I do not own any of them unfortunately.**

**This story is dedicated to js, he is the best friend I could ever wish for.**

_Nothing worth having in this world comes easy._

_– Dr. Bob Kelso._

Special Agent Timothy McGee did a dangerous thing: He was day dreaming and he didn't know where Gibbs was at the moment. He smiled to himself and confirmed it: he lived for danger.

"What are you smiling at probie?" Tony asked from the desk at the other side of the team's cubicle. "Did you get a new computer?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"Sorry to tell you, Tony! But nothing is going to break my mood today." He smiled and went back to work. He had read somewhere that every head slap would cost him around 3 braincells. Not a risk he was willing to take.

The day was slow and nothing happened. At the end of the day Gibbs was ready to slap DiNozzo out of the window, Ziva attacked the copie-machine twice and Abby kept calling him for his help.

Whistling he went down to Abby's lab for the fifth time that day. He helped Abby and went back upstairs again.

"Probie, do you really need to whistle?" Tony asked him with an irritated frown on his face.

"Yes, I do Tony, because tonight." He paused a few seconds for the dramatic effect. "Tonight is going to be awesome." Not telling he curious coworker anything more he sat back at his desk and typed some things in to his computer.

The moment it was five o'clock he jumped up from his chair, his computer shut down minutes ago.

"Gibbs, I have somewhere importuned to be, can I leave?"

Gibbs waved with his hand at him. "Yeah, go McGee, have fun." He did not even look up from the file he was reading.

McGee walked to his car and got in, he drove away from the navy yard as fast as was aloud. He was talking to someone on the phone. And so he did not notice that he was being followed the moment he got of the navy yard.

The man in the car behind McGee's was wearing sunglasses, he tried not to draw attention to him, but it seemed that he man driving before him was to busy with other things to notice him.

Tim was talking in to his phone, driving and trying to eat a candy bar. It didn't really work so he put the candy bar away.

"Hmm, so, you are telling me that I have just 62 minutes left to close the deal?"

he nodded and hummed a few times in response to the other person talking on the phone.

"How is the price... 5300! you got to be kidding me, it is a few hundred more every time I call you... Of course...No, no, no I am still interested"

With a smile on his face he hung up, this was getter better than he had planned.

The mysterious man wondered what McGee was doing, he was driving in the opposite direction of his house, and right into a rather dark part of the city.

He stopped in front of an old abandon warehouse.

The man with the shades didn't want to draw attention to himself so he drove by McGee and parked the car around the corner.

He draw his gun and followed Tim inside.

He stood in a small room with two doors. One door who would lead back to his car, and an other door, slightly open. Light shining trough the crack.

He heard McGee's voice loud and clear. It appears he was arguing with an other man.

"I am an special agent, I could arrest you for so many thing you know."

"I know you wouldn't do that, special agent McGee, You want this to much."

"Well, I am not paying a penny more than 5000 bucks."

"Then I will find an other buyer."

There where footstep walking away and a door closed. A few second later McGee was knocked at the door with his fist.

"Come back, I will pay. I just need this, please?"

The mystery man pushed the door open a little more, he saw and empty room of what once must have been a store. Empty shelves and a lot of dust.

The door opened again and a guy walked back in. Big glasses, Long brown coat and his hair was shiny from all the products this men must have been using.

McGee handed him money, lots of money. The man counted it and it seemed that he was pleased with what he saw.

He handed McGee an plastic bag and left quickly. Tim glanced at the content of the bag and started to gloat. He walked to the exit, but to moment he set foot outside of the building he was grabbed by his coat and pushed up against the wall.

McGee mentally headslaped himself for not looking out, this was after all not the happiest neighborhood in town.

The man started to whisper in his ear, and when McGee realized just who it was he could die right there of embarrassment.

"Dealing drugs now a days probie?"

He wrestled himself loose and pushed Tony away.

"What are you doing here? Did I invite you to snoop around in my private live? Now did I?"

"Relax McGee, I was just curious of what you where so happy about."

McGee was at boiling point, still high on adrenaline from the first shock. He pushed Tony aside was walked to his car.

Tony felt backwards but stood immediately up, he was starting to get angry and pushed Tim back. That was it for McGee, he raised his fist and knocked Tony right out.

Tim was startled by his own power and reaction. He looked at Tony and felt guilty. He brought the plastic bag to his care and put it carefully in the trunk. After that he walked back and picked up DiNozzo and put him in the front seat.

After a few minutes DiNozzo woke up again, looked glassy out of his eyes and started to brabble.

When he arrived at Tony's apartment building he got him out of the car and dragged him to his apartment, making sure that he was inside McGee ran back to his car.

He drove back to his house, he grabbed the plastic bag and went inside.

When he was inside his apartment he closed every curtain and dimmed the lights.

He opened the bag and got the poster carrier out of it. He carefully extracted the poster from its save place and put it in a large photo frame, which he prepared before he even went to work, he closed the frame and hung it up at the wall.

He looked at his work and was truly satisfied. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Abs! It worked, I have the poster.... Yeah, THE original star wars poster from 1977, with autographs from the original cast!"

He was no longer able to hide his excitement. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow at the office, but this was sooo worth it.


End file.
